Refuge of the night furys
by Crazedartist13
Summary: Spoilers!** One night Toothless wakes Hiccup up to see a bunch of asteroids falling from the sky, Toothless is drawn to it so the two go check it out to find a whole pack of night furys. Meanwhile Hiccups been gone for a while and Astrid, along with the rest of the village is getting worried at Hiccups sudden disappearance.
1. chapter 1

6:00 am, most of the world is dark peaceful and quiet, but not Berk. Everyone from age seven and up are awake and active. As Hiccup stepped out into the early morning, the sky still dark and hazy. People bustling around all different directions as Hiccup started his walk to the blacksmith's hut. When he got there Gobber was already m thataneuvering around, managing the group of Vikings that were already starting to form a crowd. Hiccup pushed his way through the Vikings to get to the front. Then walked over to his work desk, he had to shuffle all the old sketches of Toothless's new tail out of the way.

Gobber walked over to the table next to Hiccup and said in his usual raspy voice, "You finished that tail 'bout a month ago. Yet you still haven't cleaned that up." Gesturing to his desk.

"Ya but I'm still doing a little Adjusting here and there." ,Hiccup replied.

The sun had risen now bringing light to the whole village, but not the heat. Yet sunny and dry, with no snow in sight, it was still as freezing as ever. Which you would think everyone on Berk would be used to by now. Yet people were still walking around at 5:00 in the evening with fur coats and winter boats.

Hiccup climbed up the large stone steps to his house, because Hiccup was the chief, their house was on the highest hill overlooking the village. Toothless just now seeing him waddled up excitedly to Hiccup like a full grown vicious, deadly, and scaly dog.

Hiccup bent down slightly to scratch his head as Toothless bumped his snout into Hiccups side, "Hey Toothless!" Hiccup went around to the side of the house and grabbed one of the remaining baskets filled with raw fish. Picking it up by the leather strap. Hiccup carried it out to the front, setting it down and pushed it over so most of the fish fell out. Toothless hurriedly started to scarf down the fish digging his head inside the basket at times. Then hiccup rushed inside to drop off his pack with all his sketches inside. He had promised Astrid he would meet up with her before dark and they would go for a fly together. As Hiccup came outside to see Toothless had emptied the woven basket. He picked it up and put it back against the side of the house before walking back over to Toothless. The dark dragon looked back at him expectantly.

"Alright buddy." ,Hiccup said as he pushed himself up into the saddle, clicking his prothstetic into place. It had been about two months since his battle with Drago Bloodfist. And the village still needed to be fixed up completely but that wasn't one of his worries at the moment. As Hiccup pressed down on his prothstetic making Toothless's tail click outward into place and take off into the sky. Hiccup always loved to fly especially with Toothless, how smooth it felt with the cool wind hitting his face. He saw Astrid and her dragon Stormfly resting by the cove and with an adjustment to his prothstetic Toothless's tail flicked out and glided them down towards them, leaning smoothly beside them.

Astrid was looking out across the sea as she spoke a soft smile crept on her face, "your late."

"Gobber needed me to stay for an extra fifteen minutes to rap up, sorry." Hiccup apologized looking at her with hope that he was off the hook.

She slowly turned her head to face him with a suspicious yet joyful expression on her face, "Don't worry, I just won't feel as bad when I beat you to the training arena." Then she immediately took off. Hiccup shook his head and took off after her.

Astrid took a quick glance behind her to see Hiccup looking back at her with his goofy lopsided grin that she always loved. She then threw her head back and laughed before pushing Stormfly further, the arena in sight. Astrid was 30 feet away from touching the concrete flooring of the arena when a black blur crossed her vision out of the corner of her eye. Before seeing Hiccup and Toothless smoothly land down before her. Then landed herself and Stormfly next to Hiccup as he dismounted from Toothless. Across from them they could see the others of their group, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Snotlout.

Snotlout was the first to acknowledge them, "Well, well, well, look who just dropped in."

"Technically, they landed, if they dropped they would probably be in some kind of pain at the moment." ,Fishlegs added hesitantly. They all had a weapon in there hands, obvious that they had been sparring.

The sun started to go down as Hiccup and Astrid took off back into the sky while the other Vikings raked up there weapons. They didn't race this time, just glided through the air smoothly, enjoying each other's company high up in the clouds. It was always colder up in the sky, but Hiccup never felt it especially when Astrid was flying with him. He turned his head to glance at her, the wind was blowing her hair back, she had her head raised to the sky, eyes closed feeling the wind on her face. They came around the island once more the village in sight, landing next to Hiccup's house.

"Are you gonna be at the town meeting tomorrow to discuss the hunting trip?" Hiccup asked as the two dismounted. The dragons walking back over to the side of the house to wrestle.

Astrid walked over to him, "Ya, I'm going with after all, and it's a pretty big deal. First one since the snow melted."

"Great so I'll meet you there." He lightly kissed Astrid on the cheek before calling Toothless over at about the same time Stormfly saw that Astrid was ready to go.

On her way down the hill with Stormfly right beside her she turned her head back and shouted, "Bye, Hiccup!" And waved. In return Hiccup looked back at her with a loving smile on his face and waved back at her before heading inside.


	2. chapter 2

**thanks so much for reading this, I know the 1st chapter was kinda boring but you gotta set the poor right? But don't worry it gets much better! Hope you love it and please don't hesitated of review! :)**

 _Thump...thump...thump..._ The noise kept getting louder behind me. I reached out to grab the door handle and open it to see the dark forest in front of me... _thump...thump...thump..._ I started to run, as fast as I could, I didn't know why I was running. Where I was running to or what I was running from, but I kept pushing myself, faster, faster, faster-

Hiccup shot up in bed, hot and sweaty, he didn't know why when the dream he had been having wasn't that scary... _thump...thump...thump..._ Apparently he had woken to the familiar sound of Toothless banging on the roof impatiently above his bedroom. Slowly he sat up so he was sitting in the edge of the bed, putting his prothstetic on and his "boot". With a deep sigh Hiccup reluctantly got out of bed and walked to the door opening it. Hiccup froze in his tracks dumbfounded by what he saw, it was pitch black outside not even the torches had been light yet. But this wasn't what shocked him so much, but the fact that there were thousands of large flaming blue and red rocks streaking across the sky in a blur. They were to big to be asteroids, and by the angle of it they looked like they would be landing somewhere on earth, somewhere close. Meaning a huge fire and Acres burned to the ground.

Just then Hiccup heard the sound of claws padding along the roof, he turned to see Toothless jump off the roof and land beside him, a look of excitement on his face. Then Toothless ran around to the side of the house and dug out his prothstetic tail and gear, dragging it over to Hiccup. Then facing him expectantly, Toothless softly nudged his nose into Hiccup.

Hiccup knew that Toothless understood what was happening more than he did, but either way the rocks would land somewhere causing mass destruction.

Hiccup looked at the puppy-dog eyed dragon and said, "Alright Toothless lets go." He then strapped in Toothless's prothstetic and quietly ran inside to change into more comfortable clothing. Before running back out mounting onto Toothless and pushed off into the night sky with one last glance at Berk.

"Ugh, where is he!" ,Snotlout complained for the hundredth time that morning. The gang had planned to do early morning sparring before the meeting but Hiccup. Hadn't shown up yet.

Fishlegs was sitting on one of the empty barrels ment to hold fish, "Hiccups never late."

Everyone turned to look at Astrid, "Your right, it's not like him to be late. He should be here by now."

She started to get worried, it had been half an hour now, "Why don't we just go to his house and see if he's there?" She said this as a question but everyone knew that this was a statement.

"C'mon lets just go alright." ,Astrid started to walk back out of the arena and towards the hill where Hiccups house was placed. Everyone out of boredom followed her. His house wasn't very far from the training arena.

They climbed up the hill and Astrid knocked on the wooden door. The door creaked open to reveal Hiccups mom, Valka. It was obvious that Hiccup got most of his looks from his mom. She had long dark brown hair that was woven through out with three pony tails. She had dark green eyes like the leaves of the trees in the forest.

"Is Hiccup here." ,Astrid asked Valka.

She looked back at the other teen Vikings behind Astrid, then turned her attention back to her, "No actually, when i woke up he was already gone as was Toothless. I'm sorry."

"Is there any telling when he'll be back?" ,Astrid asked.

Valka had a look on her face that wasn't good, "No he could be gone for days, but I'm sure he's fine as long as he's got Toothless with him."

Astrid had a tinge of worry go through her, "So he won't be back in time for the hunting trip tomorrow?"

"Probably not." ,she said with a deep sigh.

Astrid looked up at her with a small smile, "okay, well thanks anyway." She waved back as they started down back the hill, it was to late to spare anyway so they just separated back to there houses till the meeting at noon.

The mead hall was packed with Vikings of all ages. Everyone having conversations with the person next to them until there was a loud banging on the large center table. I looked up to see Valka standing in the chiefs place. It wasn't custome for a woman to be chief, but in the case that the chief isn't available the Chiefs wife or closest relative would take that position for the time being.

Everyone turned to face her, "In Absence of Hiccup, the hunting trip will still go on there just won't be an official chief with you so I have put Gobber in charge Of the trip. You will listen to him and treat him like your commander in chief for this trip. So with that said I expect everyone to be up and ready at the docks at nine am sharp. Departure is at nine thirty, if you are not on that boat by then, then you will be left be hind. So no sleeping in if you have any questions Gobber and I will be available to take to after wards other wise thank you all for coming and good luck on your hunting trip."

Everyone started to slowly file out except for a few people who stayed behind to talk to other grown ups or ask questions about the trip.

Outside Fishlegs caught up with Astrid, "Hey, are you going on the hunting trip tomorrow?"

"Probably not, but I was planning to." ,Astrid kept her head looking at the ground as she walked. Until she heard pounding sound and looked up to see Meatlug running up to Fishlegs, before tackling him to the ground.

"Well, I should go." , the she jogged off needing to go flying badly.


	3. chapter 3

**thx so much for reading I really appreciate it. Sorry it took so long,** **hope u really like it. Plz don't forget to review!**

The sun had finally risen to a full point in the sky **.** They had been flying three to four hours now, non-stop. Hiccup knew Toothless could go on all day, but for the sake of it they stopped at a small unoccupied island over looking a forest.

Dismounting, Hiccup said, "looks like it's gonna be a longer trip than we thought, aye bud?" He took off his helmet letting the sun cast a shadow over his face, he took a few steps forward taking in the view. Then turning around to see Toothless trotting up to a small pond in the center of the island yet it was filled with fish. At first Toothless just stared intently at the water before lunging his head into it and coming up with what looked like salmon in his mouth before scarfing it down. Hiccup not currently interested in food at the moment, kneeled down and unfolded his notebook to reveal a map. He studied it intently trying to plot out where they were. Toothless padded up beside him looking at the sprawled out map and then to Hiccups face. Slowly he went back and forth between the two before realizing what he was doing and laying down with a huff of smoke next to Hiccup.

"We're bout ten miles past dragon island. So I'd say we should keep heading south, though it's farther out than we've ever gone. Not even in Berk territory." ,Hiccup side glanced at Toothless as he raised his head up to look at him. "Should we keep goin?" Toothless looked out across the sky line and let out a low growling sound. Hiccup slowly stood back up and tucked his notebook in his chest pocket. Then walked over to Toothless who stood back up as Hiccup mounted back on him. Pushing off with 5 more hours of daylight left.

The next day it was just above freezing, not the best weather for a last minute hunting trip. Everyone was heading down to the docks to watch the others sail off. Astrid knowing her father was one of the men leaving, she hurried to put on her hood and boots before racing out the door to the docks last minute. When she got there everyone was huddled around in a big crowd, watching their friends and family go or helping supply the boats with hunting gear. Very few women went on the hunting trip, or went on any small outing. Some women like Gothy, never even left the island, but Astrid always went on a hunting trip ever since she was old enough. Not this time though, she chose to stay behind so she could be here when Hiccup got back. And after all their was going to be another dragon race soon and she couldn't miss that.

With half of the Vikings gone it was a lot quieter on Berk. There wasn't as many people bustling around, going to the blacksmith shop, or running errands. Though with Gobber gone and Hiccup not here to run the shop for him, the blacksmith shop was closed for the week. Or until Hiccup got back from wherever he was.

"Hey, Astrid!" ,someone yelled from across the court yard. Pushing Astrid out of her thoughts.

She looked up to see Spitelout, Snoutlout's father, jogging across the distance between them to catch up with her.

She looked up at the man with a polite smile, "Huh...hey-"

but before she could say anything else Spitelout, being a proud man interrupted her mid sentence, "I'm surprised you didn't go on the fishing trip with your father. You know Snotlout went with them too actually, all by himself to bad you didn't go. You guys could have bonded more."

Astrid started to walk, Spitelout falling in step with her. He had always wanted Astrid to fall for Snotlout, even after she and Hiccup started going out. There were many women who lived on Berk but not many could be as brutal and as kind hearted as Astrid. It was still annoying no matter how they came across the subject. Astrid loved Hiccup and as far as she knew nothing was going to change that. The only problem was that Spitelout didn't get that yet.

"Nah, thought it would be better if I stayed here for this one. After all there is a race coming up that I need to prepare for. You thinking of coming to that?" ,she was trying to dodge the subject as much as possible but no luck. Even after Snotlout moved on to Ruffnut his dad still had other ideas.

"Well of course Snotlout will be racing, he's got a pretty fast dragon there what do you prefer in a dragon, Astrid?"

Feeling what he was getting at Astrid tryed to fool around with him, "Well I prefer the deadliness factor to most dragons but spread wise is more based in how speak a dragon is. That's part of the reason why Toothless is the fastest dragon on Berk." She cocked her head to look at him, raising one eyebrow.

He took her offer, "not necessarily, I mean Hiccups had a lot of practice compared to everyone else so that gives him a major advantage, Snotlout could beat them any day if he wasn't so stupidly, distracted and actually made an effort."

Sometimes Astrid felt bad for Snotlout, his dad had truly high expectations of the young Viking. And many times if not succeeded Snotlout would get a long rambly speech about how he brought shame to there family. Otherwise he would be praised for his greatness in what he did succeed in, this is were he got most of his ignorance from.

"I'm sure he does fine, but anyway I...huh gotta go, see you 'round...I guess." ,Astrid then quickly waved before making a B line for the training arena, trying to get out of their as soon as possible.

Up ahead Hiccup could see nothing but blue sky, and water beneath him. The temperature had dropped to below freezing, or at least it felt like it. They had been flying all day, about nine hours from the time Hiccup left Berk. He could feel Toothless slowing down and inching closer to the ground from exhaustion.

"Alright bud, I think we've gone far enough, the next island we find we can crash for the night." ,Hiccup said as he patted Toothless lightly on the neck. At the thought of sleep though, Hiccup realized he hadn't planned to be gone this long. Expecting to be back that same day if not sooner. Meaning he didn't grab his pack, which also ment that he didn't have the supplies needed to camp out that night and they were to far from Berk to turn back now.

Toothless let out a low growling sound interrupting Hiccups thoughts. Focusing his attention back on what was in front of them to see a small island with a few trees for shelter. Hiccup steered Toothless down towards the island to land. The shore was a cliff with waves crashing up against it like a lot of the rocky shores on Berk. With one smooth motion Hiccup dismounted from Toothless once they were securely on hard ground. It looked uninhabited by any dragons with no burrows, dens, or any burnt marks on the ground or few trees surrounding them.

Toothless obviously had no interest in who or what was on the island at the moment. Showing that by finding a smooth patch of grass near a grouping of trees before burning the ground beneath him in a half circle and laying down on the heated surface.

Hiccup then started to gather sticks and twigs to make a fire for warmth before he looked back at Toothless, "I no," ,he sighed, speaking just to fill in the empty space. Then he pilled all the wood up in one place before lighting the fire the way his dad taught him to. Before leaning back on Toothless, "We've still got a long journey ahead of us." Falling asleep to the rhythm of Toothless's ragged breaths.


	4. chapter 4

**Thank you soo much for reading I really hope you like it, sorry it took so long. And please don't forget to review it really helps me incorporate some of your ideas into the story!**

"Ahh!" ,Hiccup woke with a shout after opening his eyes to see a terrible terror staring straight back at him. He sat up abruptly, startling Toothless from the sudden motion. It turns out there were at least twenty terrible terrors wandering around them, minding there own business as if Hiccup wasn't even there. Once calmed down Hiccup stood up slowly with Toothless right behind him. The terrible terror that was previously on Hiccups lap slide off to the side of him. The sun had just risen along with all the dragons apparently.

Hiccup then maneuvering around all the small dragons walked to the small lake in the center of the island. Toothless, naturally playfull jumped right in splashing cold water everywhere. Luckily Hiccup ducked in time to avoid getting soaked. All the noise got the terrible terrors' attention, immediately they all turned their heads to face Toothless and Hiccup. While trying to be slow and steady so he wouldn't startle the small dragons Hiccup kneeled down and reached his hand out in front of him. The dragon closest to him trotted up to meet his hand, sniffing it before ducking under so Hiccups palm was on top of his scaly head, a motion for Hiccup to pet him.

Curious, Toothless wandered over to Hiccup and the small dragon, leaning his head down low to look at Hiccups expression.

Hiccup let out a low chuckle, "Wonder were you all came from, these dragons are especially territorial so they might have felt the flaming rocks coming and retreated for shelter on another island. We better get a move on, aye Toothless, " Hiccup stood back up dropping his hand to his side and glancing back to see that Toothless had gotten bored and wandered back over to the lake. Fishing out animals to eat, at the sound of name though he looked up and came back to Hiccups side, "We might not have as much time as I thought."

The weather seemed to get warmer the farther they went, and the better Hiccup felt for not bringing a heavy jacket. It was about noon and they left the island four days ago. After stocking up and eating what fish they could catch, they left the island as soon as they could. They had past a few villages on their way but knowing they were out of Berk territory that they most likely either hunted dragons or didn't have any. So they made sure to fly above the clouds as they went by. They came alone larger land masses and more forest populated area's.

Meaning that neither Gronkle, Zippleback, nor the Monsterous Nightmare would be native here. The Gronkle's were stone based dragons and needed it due for survival so green forested area's wouldn't work. The Zippleback, because of the two heads would have a harder time moving around the island on foot with the close quarters of the trees. And the Monstorous Nightmare, with the bad habit of setting its self on fire would be a hazard to other neighboring dragons by accidentally burning the forest down. Or at least had a higher rate of doing it compared to other dragons.

The thought of them reminded Hiccup of his friends still at Berk, and Astrid. He had regretted not having her come along, after all, they did everything together. They dragon raced, sparred, coached Junior Dragon Racers, even helped stop Draco Bludvist from taking over Berk. He didn't realize how much he missed them, they were probably worrying right now. After all the longest he's been gone without telling anyone was an afternoon, not a week.

Thats when it hit him, "Oh! The hunting trip!" Of course it was traditional for the chief to go on the first and last hunting trip of the season. Hopefully Gobber or his mom were able to decide who would lead the trip. He knew that unless there was some large event like a war or the chief passed away the trip would still go as planned. Because their were only so many fish and sheep that Berk had. Especially with the increase in dragons. That was the thing about Vikings, plans and traditions barely ever changed.

Suddenly something distracted him from his thoughts forcing Hiccup back to reality. He saw I front of him a piece of land that was one of the largest islands he had ever seen. It was half covered in forest with steep cliffs and rocky beaches. It was placed on a slope as if it was a giant glacier with the other half under water. The sun was going down and the island was almost out of sight, far enough away that they would have to stop at a small island closer by instead.

A long quiet afternoon spent flying with Stormfly always made Astrid feel better, and helped her think. Just being able to get away from all the chores, shouting, training, and busy-ness on the island. Where she could relax and let her mind drift off in the cool breeze brushing over her face flying high up into the clouds. Her mind went instantly to Hiccup, his soft green eyes and dark brown hair that lightly grazed over his forehead. And crooked smile that always made Astrids' heart skip a beat. She remembered the first time she really kissed him, over five years ago when he woke up from falling off Toothless and into the cloud of ash and flame. After he got his prothstetic foot and he walked outside for the first time to see the whole village had changed. Astrid leaned back on Stormfly to stare at the sky above lost in her own world as Stormfly gave a happy "Rawwk!"

"I know girl, I miss'em too." , Astrid softly patted the dragons scaly back next to her with a sleepy sound in her voice as she spoke. The sunset's glow casting a shadow of them rippling in the water below. Most people thought Astrid was a tough intelligent Viking who didn't take no for an answer, but she was more than that. She had a soft side that only her mom and Hiccup knew, she cared for others. She seemed like she couldn't break down on the outside, but really on the inside she was all torn up. Having to keep most of her feelings balled up on the inside, all her fear, worry, and hesitation. Pushed as far away as possible for the few if not more times she had to be the one to hold the family up. Trying to live up to her fathers standards. Astrid couldn't imagine how Hiccup felt when he first found Toothless, and being the future chief, even then Astrid felt like she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders at times.


	5. chapter 5

That morning after re-stocking for what he hoped was the last time, Hiccup and Toothless had set off again. The weather wa s warm enough that Hiccup hadn't needed to worry about staying warm the night before. Making the trip more bearable, they were close to passing by the huge island they saw the day before, figuring it was inhabited by another tribe. Though as they passed over head Hiccup and Toothless slowed down noticing that the island seemed to be empty, even of dragons. Hiccup thought this to be really strange and dove down to get a better look. When the got closer to the island Hiccup suddenly saw a small flash of a blue/purple glow in the center of the forest.

"What do you thinks down there, bud? Could be a new species." , Hiccup said to Toothless as they gently glided down to the rocky shore that bordered most of the island.

There was a constant low chirping sound coming from the forest, it stopped as soon a Hiccup slide off of Toothless's back. Slowly Hiccup moved towards the forest after looking behind him to see Toothless looking intently into the underbrush. The few leaves that were remaining on the ground crouched every step that they took. the trees cast larger shadows covering the ground. As soon as they were deep into the trees Hiccup felt that he was being watched. Their was a rustling behind one of the bushes closest to them, Toothless immediately took a defensive stance barring his teeth.

"Careful Toothless, we don't know what's out there." , Hiccup lightly wispered.

The bush rustled again and a dark shadow lept out from the underbrush in the opposite direction again. Toothless sat up more his eyes forming large rounded squares before gallivanting off after the figure.

Hiccup a bit startled, started running after Toothless, "Toothless,wait!

He'd gone at least thirty feet before loosing sight of Toothless and having to count on them leaving foot prints. As Hiccup followed the trail of Toothless's prints he started noticing that Toothless wasn't the only one who had left a trail of _paw prints._ And that they looked like the same shape and pattern of prints as Toothless. By now Hiccup knew that their was something more going on, on this island, that might _explain_ why Toothless ran off so suddenly.

 _Thunk thunk._ The sound of her axes' blade going through the thick oak trees was a familiar sound to Astrid. She had been great at it all her life and almost never missed. Usually she'd be out in the woods all day blowing off any anger she had until dragons came into the picture more and there wasn't as strong of a need for throwing an axe. It's still a good skill to have though in case of any war.

An hour passed before Astrid got bored, so she headed deeper into the forest were Hiccup was first keeping Toothless back when dragons had a reputation for thieving. A small patch of land safely hidden by walls surrounding it and a decent sized lake in the center. If you looked carefully you could still see some of the scorch marks Toothless left on the ground. All the plants in the area, much like the rest of the island, had grown and gotten bigger. She was the only one who had ever been down here other than Hiccup and Toothless, and the first one to know about Toothless. This place made her realize how significant everything is just with the story behind it. How everything started here and how far it has grown. Without the large cliffs surrounding it Toothless never would have been trapped here, Hiccup never would have been able to study him and learn a lot more about dragons. Or become a huge star on Berk and gain a new best friend, leading us to find the dragons nest or to Hiccup saving the day and proving himself to his dad. Astrid never would have even fallen in love with him.

she walked over to a fallen tree and sat down on it, Overlooking the lake. She looked up and could see some kids riding around in the clouds above. Shouting and laughing. Astrid leaned back into a branch closing her eyes, taking in the cool breeze that rushed by.


End file.
